legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Eight Leaves One Blade
The is an eastern swordsmanship style that is notable as one of the key elements in the Trails series. Background Founded by the Sword Hermit Yun Ka-fai, the school is a culmination of all the eastern swords styles. Only tachis and katanas are eligible for the style to be taught. Each practitioner must learn the novice and intermediate levels of all forms first. Then through continuous training, the practitioner should add a new technique based on the form which suits their character. When one has mastered one form towards an enlightened divergence, they should be honored the title . Known Practitioners *Rean Schwarzer *Cassius Bright *Alan Richard *Arios Maclaine *Anelace Elfead *Yun Ka-fai (founder/grandmaster) Techniques There are only eight forms to the sword style, hence its name "Eight Leaves". *'First Form "Helix" (一の型):' Mentioned to be the style Cassius is most proficient in, (Rasen), so spiral or helix form. Can be seen in Cassius's S-craft where he spins like a drill to increase penetrative force. '' *'Second Form "Gale" (二の型 "疾風"):' With the user's fast agility, he quickly slashes nearby enemies and withdraws within a moment. Arios Maclaine is a master of the form, thus earning his alias. **'Gale EX (疾風・改):' A modified version of the technique, but at a larger range and higher chance of subdue. **'Arcane Gale (裏疾風):' The hidden version of the technique that after the regular Gale, a large battōjutsu shockwave is unleashed behind the opponents' rears. Used by Rean and Arios. *'Third Form (三の型):' ''Unknown of this point *'Fourth Form "Autumn Leaf Cutter" (四の型 "紅葉切り"):' Through deep concentration, the user executes a quick slash strong enough to cut through steel. **'True Autumn Leaf Cutter (真・紅葉切り):' An enhanced version of the technique. Used by Rean. **'Fatal Autumn Leaf Cutter (滅・紅葉切り):' Rean's boosted version of the technique during his awakened state. *'Fifth Form "Morning Moon" (伍の型 "残月")' A battōjutsu where its swiftness is godspeed-quick when mastered, opponents cannot notice the strikes till the moment the sword is sheathed. Alan Richard is a practitioner of the form through his own variants. **'Luminous Ogre Slash (光鬼斬):' Alan unsheathes sword and attacks the foe with enough force making them faint. ***'True Luminous Ogre Smash (真・光鬼斬):' Alan's enhanced version of the technique. **'Luminous Wheel (光輪斬):' Alan swings out a wheel of light from his katana, cutting towards foes in range. ***'True Luminous Wheel (真・光輪斬):' Alan's enhanced version of the technique, impeding them from using arts. **'Luminous Divider (光連斬):' Alan executes a flurry of slashes before passing through foe. ***'True Luminous Divider (真・光連斬):' Alan's enhanced version of the technique. *'Sixth Form (六の型)' Unknown of this point *'Seventh Form "Void" (七の型 "無")' Not fully confirmed but somehow describes the user's centrifugal force of his body to deliver a crushing blow. According to Lynne, it's said that "those who helix while of the "void" will peak the divergence of all martial arts". It is hinted that Cassius became the "divine" where his martial arts are perfected from mastering this form. **'Enlightened Domination (無想覇斬):' A battōjutsu slash that after sheathed, multiple undetected strikes follow. Used by Rean when piloting Valimar. **'Helix Strike (螺旋撃):' Rean's technique based on the form, where a huge flame is unleashed after a set of consecutive fire slashes. *'Eighth Form "Weaponless" (八の型 "無手")' When the user becomes unarmed, there form involves bare fists and martial arts as per said. ---- Related Variations *'Eight-Leaf Blitz (八葉滅殺):' Anelace slashes the opponent with chaotic strikes **'True Eight-Leaf Blitz (真・八葉滅殺):' Anelace's enhanced version of the move. *'Swordwind Slash (剣風閃):' Anelace unleashes out a high-speed vacuum wave. **'True Swordwind Slash (真・剣風閃):' Anelace's enhanced version of the move. *'Fallen Leaves (落葉):' Anelace kicks the foe followed by a mid-air slash. *'Whirlwind Dance (独楽舞踊):' Anelace revolving attack that draws enemies close. *'Arc Blade (弧影斬):' A long-range battōjutsu when executed will shoot an arc-wave straight through the opponents. **'True Arc Blade (真・弧影斬):' Rean's enhanced version of the move. **'Fatal Arc Slash (滅・弧影斬):' Rean's boosted version of the technique during his awakened state. *'Flame Strike (業炎撃):' A powerful flaming strike when executed will leave foes in range heavily burnt. **'Fatal Flame Impact (滅・業炎撃):' Rean's boosted version of the technique during his awakened state. **'Dragon Impact (龍炎撃):' A more powerful version of Flame Strike ***'Fatal Flame Dragon (滅・龍炎撃):' Rean's boosted version of the technique during his awakened state. *'Avalanche Break (大雪斬):' Arios's battōjutsu craft that can deal heavy confusion. *'Radiant Wave (洸破斬):' Arios's godspeed battōjutsu a powerful shockwave that penetrates through and may kill foes. ---- Passive Skills *'Pedal Dance (風花陣):' Anelace's craft where she sacrifices defense (-30%) for strength (+50%). *'Motivate (激励):' Rean's craft which increases his strength temporarily while boosting others around him. *'Qinggong (軽功)' Alios's craft that temporarily increases his strength and speed by 50%. ---- Succession Techniques (奥義) *'Piercing Wave (光破斬):' Anelace's S-Craft where she gathers energy and unleashing a blade of light. **'True Piercing Wave (真・光破斬):' Anelace's enhanced version of the S-Craft. **'Supreme Piercing Wave (極・光破斬):' Anelace's mastered version of the S-Craft. *'Flame Slash (焔ノ太刀):' Rean's S-Craft where he charges his katana with fire, and performs 3 heavy slashes on foes within range. **'Azure Flame Slash (蒼焔ノ太刀):' Rean's enhanced version of the S-Craft, where the flame's color turns red to blue due to intense increase in heat. *'Afterglow Smasher (残光破砕剣):' Alan's S-Craft inherited by Cassius that deals 33 simultaneous heavy strikes from one battōjutsu. **'Sakura Morning Moon (桜花残月):' Alan's enhanced version of the S-Craft dealing 4 godspeed strikes. *'Aeolus Wave (風神烈破):' Arios's S-Craft where he conjures his kenki and dashes like the wind towards his foes, striking those in range at blinding speed. *'Termination Slash - Dawn (終ノ太刀-暁-):' Rean's succession technique when he throws multiple slashes to all those in range after 3 heavy strikes with his katana covered in extreme flames. After sheathing, the after-shock explosion follows which leaves those incinerated. *'Termination Slash - Dark King (終の太刀-黒皇-):' Arios's succession technique as he jumps in mid-air to charge his sword with enormous wind energy, and hurling down towards the center damaging all upon impact like a thunderbolt. *'(八葉一刀-無仭剣) :' Rean's ultimate technique in mastering the seventh form of the school (Void). Trivia *There are several sword technique allusions from past fictional series which reflects the style. References Category:Trails of Cold Steel Glossary Category:Fighting Styles